


glad you're enjoying yourself

by cant



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, good succ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant/pseuds/cant
Summary: felix is glad his girlfriend is enjoying herself





	glad you're enjoying yourself

Felix couldn’t decide if it was the best or worst sound in the world - being told ‘no’ was both encouraging and terrifying. He wasn’t used to it. He was used to people just saying yes to him, letting him do things, letting him take that last line, letting him kiss them. 

Not her. She was perfectly fine with denying him, one foot on his bare shoulder, gently rubbing over heated, quivering skin. Every time she tugged with her right hand, the collar around his neck seemed to jolt, reminding him that he was at her every whim. For now, he belonged to her, and she was not letting him do anything he wanted. 

“Please,” he whined, leaning forwards a little, wanting nothing more than to press his lips to hers and make her feel good, to show her how she made him feel. From his position, he could kiss her thighs, open-mouthed and hot, sharp teeth just scraping over sensitive skin - he was rewarded with a little gasp, but it wasn’t nearly enough. 

“Nope,” she smirked, though one hand rubbed affectionately through his hair. 

“Glad you’re fuckin’ enjoying yourself.” 

That made her laugh, earning him a little gentle kick to the shoulder. “Should have thought of that before you made me wait for you, shouldn’t you, Princess?” 

“Just-” He leaned forwards again, cut off with another, this time more harsh, push to his shoulder. 

“Stay,” she said softly, and he found himself obeying before he could even think about why. 

“I just want to-” 

She cut him off with a glare this time. Much more effective, and it sent a chill through him. “Would you shut up?” 

His lips were sealed. 

The second she gripped his erection, however, he wondered if that extended to making other noises. Half-closed eyes found hers, silently pleading; she wasn’t relenting at all. He was fed up with it. They’d been doing this all night, and he was finished, exhausted, but he knew if he said anything she’d only tease him more and he’d never get to finish. 

He waited patiently as she tested the restraints on his wrists, wondering what she was about to do but not saying a word, instead biting his lip and trying not to let his teeth sink through his own flesh. She’d get annoyed. 

Felix could barely contain himself when she adjusted herself, knees sinking into the mattress either side of his thighs, and Felix wanted nothing more than to hold on to her, to touch her sides and worship her like she deserved, but maybe she wasn’t in the mood for that. She was more in the mood for watching him suffer, which was fine by him. 

“Don’t you dare move,” she whispered into his ear, the little tickle over his skin making him twitch as his whole body quivered in anticipation. She was totally in control, and he was fine with it, he had to tell himself. He was. His fingers clenched into fists as she took a hold of his erection again, guiding him as she sunk gradually onto him. 

Felix was not going to last long at all, he realised with an internal pang of worry, and she must have seen it on his face because she paused, only about halfway down, and touched his chin to make him look at her. 

“What’s wrong?” she murmured, concern finally showing, though Felix could barely process her words as she sunk a little further, until, with a final rush of air from his nose and eyes fluttering, he was fully sheathed in her and his brain was completely scrambled. “Too sensitive?” 

He could only nod as she pulled back up a little, adjusting her sitting position to be more comfortable. He could barely stop his hips from moving, though he knew that, if he did, she’d get off him and make him wait another half an hour. She was not playing games any more, and he was too exhausted to say no to her. She sunk down again, slowly, a little effort noise leaving her as she did, and Felix was just glad he could lean in and breathe in her scent, leave little tentative kisses on her skin and gasp little half-moans as she sunk down onto him again, and again. 

“You can make noise if you want,” she said quietly, probably realising he’d taken her command too seriously. 

A groan of relief left him, coming from somewhere deep inside, and it seemed to trigger something in her because before Felix knew it she was riding him like she’d die tomorrow. Every movement, every little squeeze and every shock or tremor, shot through his wrecked body like lightning, letting him focus on nothing but her moans and gasps and the fact he was almost at his climax already, and she was holding the back of his neck to keep him upright whilst gripping his shoulder with her other hand to keep herself steady, grinding onto him and squeezing his skin and holding him to her like she didn’t want him to see her face. 

“Don’t fall back or you’ll hit your head,” she whispered, her voice warm and careful, probably able to sense better than he was just how close he was to finishing. 

Maybe he’d been teased too much. Maybe he was stuck, or he wasn’t used to being allowed to come, because the closer he got to finishing the further away it seemed, and he was able to hold off until she was breathing and panting little moans every time she fell onto him, harder and harder, holding him tighter and gripping her own breast the way he wanted to, still not kissing him though it frustrated him to no end. 

He couldn’t hear anything over his own racing heart, her own speeding pulse, the slap of flesh on flesh or the slick noise of his own pre-come as she slid onto him and off, a painful reminder that he was so close and yet too far. His body was shaking, tense, toes curled and fingers clenched, heavy, breathy groans leaving him like he’d forgotten how to speak (he wouldn’t be surprised if he had). 

She leaned down for a last time. “It’s okay, Princess - it’s okay.” 

_Finally._

Felix saw white, and he must have twitched because she nearly lost her balance. His mouth was flooded with a sweet, tangy taste, while she clamped down onto him hard and held his body down as wave after wave of twitching, writhing bliss flooded over him. She held on tight, though he could feel nothing and saw stars - he must have shot off to space, because he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t feel anything except the way she shuddered and gripped him tighter when he threatened to fall over. 

“Fuck, Felix, ow” she swore aloud, and it took him a second to realise just what he’d done. 

He was still dazed, stars popping all over his vision. His lips slid down her shoulder until his forehead was resting on her neck and he might just have passed out then and there. 

“You little shit, you bit me- fuck, why...” 

She trailed off as he mustered whatever strength he had left to just lap up whatever damage he’d caused, like a cat licking its kitten. 

After a few quiet moments, the blood was gone and the wound was healing. Ophelia stroked her mess of a boyfriend’s hair contemplatively. “Sorry,” she murmured. “Didn’t mean to get angry. You didn’t know what you were doing. My fault, really.” 

He nodded, which made her laugh, and everything was okay again.


End file.
